digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Kitagawa
Kenta Kitagawa is Takato's classmate, and is often seen with Kazu. He has dark blue hair. He is also MarineAngemon's tamer. Sometimes he can get annoying, to a lesser degree than Kazu. Voiced by Steven Blum Role Kenta first appeared when Takato was telling him and Kazu about his dream where he witnessed a fight between Renamon and Lynxmon. Although Takato knew the events to be real, Kazu and Kenta didn't believe him. When Takato introduced Kazu and Kenta to Guilmon, they only saw his eyes in the dark before they ran. Thinking this to be a trick, they lost all interest in Digimon, until they witnessed WarGrowlmon destroy Mihiramon. Afterward, Kenta, Kazu, Takato, Jeri, and other students were hanging around with Guilmon in the park, and later Gargomon and Kyubimon. He also helped hide Guilmon on the bus during a field trip until Miss Asaji fell asleep, somehow sleeping through Kenta's singing, which only Guilmon enjoyed. When Makuramon kidnapped Calumon and the tamers went to the digital world to rescue him, Kazu and Kenta went with them to find Digimon of their own, often saying which Digimon they'd like as their partner and who they thought the other would get. They would have liked Meramon as a partner, but he was killed by a Jagamon stampede, which Kazu and Kenta slept through and were taken to safety by Renamon. Later, a data stream teleported Kenta, Kazu, Rika, and Renamon to a lower area of the desert where they met Jijimon and Babamon. Kenta wanted Babamon as his tamer, but they got mixed up, with Babamon acting as the tamer and Kenta fighting Kazu as "MegaMightyKentamon" (resembling a male Sakuyamon). Eventually they traveled to the flag that marked the point where they arrived in the digital world. When they got tired of waiting for Takato and the others, Rika and Renamon left, telling Kazu and Kenta to wait in case the others showed up, but they followed Rika and Renamon, ironically not long before the others arrived at the flag. When another data stream took the four to the clock area, they met Ryo and Cyberdramon, who reunited Kazu and Kenta with the others, but not Rika and Renamon, who walked away due to Rika's hatred of Ryo. After Ryo and Cyberdramon left, Rika and Renamon returned, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon were separated, Kazu got Guardromon as his partner, to which Kenta worried he might get "Boringdramon" as he was the only one without a partner. He wanted Guilmon to be his partner, but Guilmon told him Takato was his tamer. After the fights with Beelzemon and Zhuqiaomon and the rescue of Calumon from the D-Reaper, during which Mega level Digimon MarineAngemon took an interest in Kenta, the tamers returned to Earth on an ark, at which point MarineAngemon appeared in Kenta's pocket along with a digivice, Kenta becoming MarineAngemon's tamer. Kenta would later say MarineAngemon is a Digimon of few words, but he can understand anything he says. Kenta and MarineAngemon participated in the fight against the D-Reaper, saving Takato and Guilmon from Evil Jeri, and later alongside Kazu, Guardromon, and Lopmon saving Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon from the void of Juggernaut that destroyed the D-Reaper. He also participated in the fight with Parasimon and attended Rika's birthday party. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Tamers